Make Japan Great Again
by Bonnie Butler
Summary: Al dojo Tendo llega Akira Fawcett (mitad japonés y mitad americano) asegurando que su madre y la madre de Akane los habian comprometido a espaldas de Soun. Ranma arde en celos, Akane solo busca salir del ojo del Huracán y con media Nerima detrás de ellos, no será fácil salir de esto.


_Nueva York, Estados Unidos_

-¿Señor Fawcett?- Preguntó el hombre mayor. -¿Ha escuchado lo que le dije?

-¿Huh?

-Le preguntaba si había escuchado lo que acabo de comentarle. Es de suma importancia que su padre no se entere de esto, de lo contrario habrá graves consecuencias para usted.

Akira Fawcett era un hombre que no es muy expresivo con los demás, sobretodo si se trataba de su familia, pero ahora, estabamos hablando de su madre. Había sido criado por ella por solo dos años, en los cuales había aprendido a hablar el japonés que era la lengua materna de su madre. También fueron los únicos años de su vida donde había sido plenamente feliz.

Su madre y su padre se divorciaron cuando tan solo era un pequeño de dos años, quedando a merced de su padre por tráfico de influencias. Pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuándo tres años después su madre había muerto de forma misteriosa. Su padre volvió a casarse con una mujer con la que había tenido dos hijas más.

-Me estás diciendo que mi madre dejo una carta para mi porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, ¿Y no quieres que haga nada?- Preguntó furioso el muchacho.

-No es eso Akira, pero si vas a hacer algo, quiero que lo hagas con cautela.

-Quiero leer esa maldita carta, lo necesito.- Pidió Akira de manera que suplicante.

Sin decir nada, el hombre mayor saco de su maletín un sobre blanco el cuál llevaba los kanjis "Akira" adelante del sobre. -Tu madre escribió la carta en japonés para que solo tú pudieras leerla.

 _Querido Akira:_

 _No tengo cara para decirte esto, se que te he arruinado la infancia y con ello una vida feliz. No pude hacer nada para mantenerte a mi lado, como dice tu padre: "El dinero es lo único que vence"_

 _Para cuando estés leyendo esta carta, ya debes de ser un apuesto joven de 18 años. Le pedí al abogado de tú padre que te entregara está carta cumplida esa edad para que tu pudieras tomar la decisión que más adelante entenderás._

 _Sé perfectamente que para cuando leas esta carta, ya no estaré allí para ti. No por enfermedad, si no por que soy aquella piedra en el zapato de alguien. No quiero que pienses mal de nadie, pero no quiero cegarte y hacerte creer cosas que no son._

 _En Japón yo tenía una amiga llamada Naoko Tendo, ella era lo único que yo tenía y era todo para mi. Ella estaba casada con el dueño de un Dojo de combate estilo libre, curiosamente, cuando tú fuiste el primer y único hijo para mí, ella iba por la tercera. Tú y esa niña nacieron casi el mismo día, siendo tú un día antes. En vistas de que ella no tendría varones y que sus hijas no podían heredar ese dojo, te prometí en matrimonio con esa niña para que no hubiera inconveniente para el esposo de Naoko. Quiero que sepas que todo esto fue a espaldas del esposo de Nao-Chan y de tú padre. Dijimos que se lo diríamos más adelante cuando ustedes sean mayores, pero veo que eso no será posible._

 _Tal vez me odies o tal vez entiendas mis razones, pero no solo lo hice por Naoko, también lo hice para que tú pudieras huir de las garras de tu padre._

 _Si decides no casarte con está chica, lo entenderé perfectamente; pero si decides hacerlo, no dudes en hacerlo, buscala, reside en Nerima, Tokio. Ella tampoco lo sabe, asi que se cuidadoso. Busca a Akane Tendo._

 _Te ama tu madre_

 _Sayuri_

Akira tenía los ojos vidriosos, y la carta que se encontraba en su manp, cayó al suelo de la limusina en la que se encontraban viajando. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el trayecto de sus blanquecinas mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello.

-Mamá sabía lo que iba a morir, ¡Y se quedo de brazos cruzados!, ¡¿Acaso se lo merecía?!- Grito lleno de furia el joven.

-Tu madre era el ser más bueno sobre la tierra, hizo lo que hizo por ti y por su amiga.

Akira miró hacia la ventana del vehículo, donde se erigía la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York. Se sentía confundido y perdido, la perfecta caligrafía de su madre y el mensaje que venía en la carta lo atormentaban tanto.-Si voy a Japón, ¿Que encontraré?

-¿Buscarás a Akane Tendo?- Dijo sorprendido el abogado.

-Ese era el deseo de mi madre-. Comentó Akira levantando la carta del piso.- Además, tal vez pueda vengarla.

-Debes estar bromeando, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Tu madre pudo ser muy buena, y aunque desconozco quién la mato, puedo asegurarte que no dudará en hacer lo mismo contigo.

Akira no respondió ante la negativa y tomo su móvil para marcar a su asistente.-Gabrielle, necesito que me reserves el primer vuelo a Japón para mañana, con dirección a Tokio.

 _Nerima, Japón_

Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima con numerosos moretones por todo su cuerpo cortesía de su delicada prometida. Durante todo su trayecto iba maldiciendo a Shampoo y a Kodachi que se le aparecieron de la nada tratando de llamar su atención, en un movimiento inesperado, Shampoo lo tiró al piso subiéndose en el restregándole sus _encantos_ en su cara. Para empeorar las cosas, justamente en ese momento llegó Akane para ver esa desagradable escena para su mirada chocolate.

Akane enfurecida, no dudo en darle a su prometido unn paseo a con ayuda de su gran mazo, por fortuna para Ranma, lo dejo a una calle del Dojo Tendo.

-Ya llegué- Dijo de mala gana mientras entro al Dojo.

-Hola cariño- Saludó Nodoka saliendo de la cocina.-¿Y Akane?

-No sé, ni me interesa saber de esa niña boba.

Nodoka Saotome llevaba viviendo en Dojo un pr de meses después que por Nabiki se enteró que Ranma y Genma estaban en Japón. Los busco por mar y tierra, cuando derrotada llego al Dojo Tendo por consuelo, Akane la recibió y no dudo en decirle a su "suegra" la verdad sobre Ranma y su padre. Akane, llorando le pidió que le perdonara la vida a Genma y sobre todo a Ranma, entonces Nodoka entendió que la maldición de su hijo y esposo, a los cuales perdonó la vida, tratando por todos los medios recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Ranma, no es nada varonil dejara a tu prometida sola-. Dijo Nodoka molesta.

-Akane sabe cuidarse sola, con un gorila como ella nadie va a querer acercársele-. Ranma estaba mucho más molesto que su madre, claro todo mundo culpa a Ranma, mientras que la pobre Akane era la victima, o eso era al menos lo que el pensaba.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Y Kasumi?- La única escapatoria que encontró Ranma de los regaños de su madre fue preguntar por su cuñada.

-Salió con Tofú a comer, le dije que no se preocupara por la comida, ¡De eso me encargargo yo!

-Menos mal, no moriremos hoy por la comida de Akane.

-Akane hace su mejor intento por deleitarnos por su comida y tú ni si quiera haces un esfuerzo para comerla- Nodoka sabía que su nuera no era la mejor chef en todo Nerima, pero sabía perfectamente que lo hacía con todo el amor del mundo, todo el amor del mundo hacia Ranma.

Ya para nadie era secreto que esos dos se amaban con locura, el secreto era cuando planeaban decirlo. No eran unos niños, ambos tenían 18 años bien cumplidos y cursaban el último año de preparatoria, ¿Que seguía? Lo más probable un segundo intento de boda por parte de los patriarcas de ambas familias.

 _Toc Toc_

Debe ser Akane. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, espero que te disculpes con ella ¿Entendido?- La mirada de Nodoka era amenazante, tanto que podía hacer al más grande artista marcial temer por su vida, asi como lo estaba haciendo con Ranma.

La madre de Ranma caminó hacia la puerta con la ilusión de ver a su querida nuera, tanto así que llevaba una gran sonrisa. Cuando abrió la puerta esa sonrisa desapareció, frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho alto rubio de ojos azules e iba vestido de un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Nodoka podía jurar que ese chico no era japonés, sus rasgos lo delataban, además, detrás de el se encontraban dos maletas grandes negras.

Antes de que Nodoka puediera decir algo, el chico se le adelantó. -¿Estoy en el Dojo Tendo?- Preguntó el muchacho con un curioso acento.

-Sí, este es el Dojo Tendo-. La castaña no podía acertar quién era el chico que se encontraba allí, pero podía acertar a que no venía de visita.

-Bien, estoy buscando a Akane Tendo.

Nodoka hizo una pequeña mueca con el labio. Si este chico buscaba a Akane y parecía un tanto desesperado no debía ser bueno. Temía por que fuera un nuevo pretendiente y un nuevo dolor de cabeza para ella y su hijo.

-Ella no está en casa, ¿Por qué no la esperas mientras tomas un té con la familia?- La voz de la matriarca Saotome temblaba y su expresión no era más que una sonrisa fingida.

Akira asintió y entró a la casa detrás de Nodoka, observaba el toque oriental que tenía la casa, tal y como le gustaba a su madre. Cuando era niño, Japón era un sueño por todo lo que le contaba su madre, ahora era una pesadilla que tenía que afrontar por ella. Llegaron hasta el comedor donde Ranma ya se les había adelantado con el té.

-¿Y el quién es?- Dijo Ranma observando al joven rubio.

-Es un invitado que nos acompará a tomar el té- Dijo Nodoka tratando de sonar feliz.-Ranma cariño, ¿Podriás servir el té mientras yo les aviso a los demás?

Ranma asintió tomando los vaso para servir el té mientras su madre buscaba a su padre, su tío y a Nabiki. Sin embargo, le pareció extraño que el chico se quedara parado sin tomar asiento.

-¿No vas a tomar asiento?- Preguntó tajante Ranma con una mirada extrañada.

-¿Dónde rayos quieres que tome asiento si no hay sillas?

Y fue ahí donde Ranma se dió cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, que el chico no era de por aquí; y la segunda, que era mucho más patán que el.

Justo cuando el chico de la trenza respondiera algo, llegaron los demás miembros de la familia a compartir el té con ellos.

-Pienso que es un poco temprano para tomar el té- Dijo Genma.

-Oh querido, para ti cualquier hora es temprano menos para tomar sake-. Dijo Nodoka entrando al comedor.- Aparte, hoy tenemos un invitado.

Las reacciones de los miembros de la familia al ver a Akira eran todo un poema, Genma parecía no entender nada de eso pero tenía pinta de ser un abogado, Nabiki lo miraba curiosa de arriba a abajp sin perder ningún detalle y la mirada de Soun era de cierto aire de familiaridad con el muchacho.

-No sabía que teníamos un maniquí en casa- Dijo divertida Nabiki.

-Nabiki, no seas grosera querida.- Regaño Nodoka su sobrina.-Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre- Dijo mirando al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Akira Fawcett.

-Puede que tu nombre sea japonés, pero tú no pareces uno- Esta vez fue el turno de Ranma de hablar, caminando hacia el invitado de forma imponente.

Akira río. Siempre le decían lo mismo, ya sea en Ámerica o en Asia, así que aprendió a tomarlo con gracia. Pero sin duda, lo que si le molestaba era a los que se atrevían a retarlo al menos con un gesto. Un Fawcett no podía permitir eso.

-No amigo, no soy de aquí. Nací en Estados Unidos y mi padre también, pero mi madre nació aquí.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba frente al estanque, uno no tan fácil pero con esfuerzo imitó a los demás.

-Señor Fawcett, me honra su visita desde un país tan lejano, pero dudo que solo haya veniya saludar- Dijo Soun amablemente.

-Vaya que es listo, busco a Akane Tendo.

Nodoka volvió a temer por la felicidad de su nuera y de su hijo por un nuevo involucrado, así que no dudo en preguntar de la maner más tranquila posible.- ¿Para qué?

-Ella es mi prometida- Dijo indiferente el americano.

-¡¿Perdón?!- Dijo Ranma mientras le escupía el té a su papá convirtiéndolo en Panda.

 **¡Hola bellos lectores!**

 **Hoy me siento muy feliz trayéndoles un fic de Ranma 1/2 el cuál ya estaba planeando desde hace ya tiempo.**

 **Se que les debo el próximo capítulo de La Saga de Hera, pero de eso me estare encargando la semana que entra. No duden en dejarme sus preguntas o una crítica constructiva que nunca hace mal :3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
